beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryota Kurogami
Ryota 'Kurogami, '''also known as '''Souta Kurogami '''in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the series Beyblade Burst and has a cameo in a flashback in Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is the younger brother of Daigo Kurogami. Appearance Ryota has black hair and purple eyes. As a hospital patient, he is usually seen wearing light green hospital pajamas. Outside the hospital, Ryota wears blue shorts, blue overalls, and an orange shirt. Unlike his brother, he doesn't wear a bandana to keep his hair up. Instead, it sticks up on its own. Personality Ryota has a personality much like those of Toko and Nika Aoi, being every cheerful and playful. He is known for being optimistic, even with his illness. Ryota thinks very highly of his older brother Daigo, always looking up to him and wanting to beyblade with him. During ''Evolution, Ryota is not willing to let Daigo leave and join the French team, AS Gallus, and is scared that he won't be able to spend as much time with him anymore, but then shows kindness by putting aside his fears and encouraging Daigo to follow his dreams. Biography Background Battles Relationships Daigo Kurogami As brothers, Daigo and Ryota have a strong relationship with one another. Daigo loves his little brother very much and wants nothing more than for him to get better one day. Likewise, Ryota idolizes Daigo, calling him "the best big brother ever" and supporting him in all of the battles he is able to go to. Ken Midori Ryota seems to have developed a friendship with Ken, as the ventriloquist had often visited him in the hospital to spend time with him and Daigo. In episode 23, Ryota revealed that he had made two hand puppets with Ken's help and had been practicing with them as well. He uses them to cheer Ken on during his battle against Ben Azuki; and to cheer on Daigo during his battle with Gabe Brunai. Ryota also stuck up for Ken when Wakiya made fun of him during his battle with Lui in episode 45. Shu Kurenai Like many bladers in the show, Ryota admires Shu for his expert beyblading skills and for being part of the Supreme Four. In episode 26, Shu visited him in the hospital and even let him see his Storm Spryzen bey up close. It is also revealed that Shu lied to Ryota by telling him that Daigo lost to Yugo and Yegdrion, so as to keep him from finding out that he had cheated. Quotes * “Quit your chirpin’, you big meanie!” * "They said you're a good blader, and they want to practice with you so they can get stronger. 'Cause you're just that good." * "I'm Mister Invincible! Champion of Justice!" - playing with the hand puppets he made with Ken. * "I love battling with you. You're the best big brother ever!" * "Invincibility Laser!" Gallery Ryota.jpg 20171213 184157.jpg bburst_ep05pic38.jpg bburst_ep23pic11.jpg Ryota's cuteness.jpg Ryota and Ken cheering.jpg Trivia * Ryota's illness is never stated by name in the series, but it's implied to not be serious. * Like Monica from the original series, Ryota is an ill character who's also the younger sibling of a major blader in his respective series. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Minor Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters